Trust
by Book Worm 1121
Summary: As she ran away, she whispered a goodbye to the famous Cato Hadley Rated T due to deep feeling and rough topics.


Clove laid in the bed alone. She buried her face in her pillow as she wished for sleep to find her. She never wanted to sleep so badly in her life. The girl no longer cared if she had her night terrors; she just wanted the pain in her chest to fade away. She bit her lip to keep from the sob from slipping from her chapped lips.

Clove was never a person to cry, but the pain she felt was unbearable. She felt used, cheated, and unwanted. She never once felt the ache in her chest like she did as she cried. Her heart was broken, and she knew she couldn't mend it. She could hear the knocking of her room. They were checking up on her, but she had locked the door. She would hate for them to see her in her weakest state.

The images from the hour before filled her mind. She replayed them over and over trying to figure out if she misread into the situation, but _everything_ made it worst. Over and over, her heart shattered as she replayed the scene. _As she walked into his room, her heart shattered into a million pieces._

* * *

The games had begun, and Clove was desperate to get out. She knew her head wasn't in the game, but she played the strings like she was. She also knew _what_ was wrong. Her depression was back. It was never really gone, but it was slowly coming back. The pain hit her like a bus. She traced over the blade of the knife, wondering how Panem might love to see a girl's suicide.

She stayed up, staring at oak tree. The sound of the animals were surrounding her. She finally sat up, and stares at the deflated fire. Her lips released a sigh as she played with the blade. She said no words, but her eyes told everything. She looked over to the boy who game with her, and she couldn't help but feel an ache in her chest. She heard the boy from Twelve stiffen in his sleep. She knew he would be awake soon . . . maybe she could sneak off now.

Clove began to think about the recent events. Her eyes rimmed with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. She heard a voice, and her body tensed. Someone caught her in the moment of weakness. She turned to the voice, and to her views was the boy from Twelve. His face was filled with pity and worry. She simply shook her head and stood. She gave him the look to not say anything, and the girl with the knives walked away, with the memories of the night before. _He was with the other girl, lips on lips, skin on skin, and clothes on the floor._

* * *

Clove sat quietly by the lake. She knew they would either not care she was gone, or they would start looking for her. She wanted to kill the Girl on Fire, but she also wanted to spare her. Clove knew that if Fire Girl won, change would happen. Change won't be happening if Clove took the crown. She heard a noise from the trees behind her, and her head turned towards the reaction. She held her breath, hoping _he_ would show his face.

He did no such thing. Instead the boy from Twelve was standing in front of her. Disappointed, she turned her head back to the water. She could sense he sat next to her, and she sat in silence. The boy saw her in a weak state, yet he never confronted her about it. He just sat in silence, waiting for her to speak. Clove played with the knife in her hand. She could stab him right there, but she did not move.

He finally spoke to her, and he asked her questions. Most were questions she could nod or shake her head. He started to talk about himself. Well, the things they were both comfortable knowing about. He told her that he was scared, and she gave him a look of pity. He could tell she was scared too. She finally spoke to them, and she told him something which surprised them. She told him they were the same. Both their loves came there with them. _His body pressed inside the other girl, Clove couldn't help but let out a cry of pain._

* * *

They made an alliance. Twelve, or rather known as Peeta, and her somewhat trusted each other. The people watching would think this was a strange act. They were both from two different worlds, yet they are working together. This would be a disgrace to her family, but she honestly didn't care. Clove finally got the nerve to ask Peeta if his district partner worried about her when they woke. His district partner was worried, but he brushed off the feeling.

She sighed and stood to her feet. She looked at Peeta and motioned him to start walking with her. She told him that they would go back to camp. Peeta sighed but stood up. They walked to where the camp was, side-by-side but barely close. The distant was a killer choice, but they both knew anything closer would rise theory.

Clove played with the stab which formed on her wrist. She enjoyed the silence, but it also left her to die in her thoughts. Pictures formed in her head as she walked. Tears rimmed her eyes, but she ignored them. Batting her eyes, the tears soon faded. She was sick of crying and of lying to _everyone_. She was close to giving up on the games. She just wanted to make her scar on the world. She got back to camp, and she looked at the boy who broke her heart. _He turned around as soon as he heard the noise, and his eyes widened as he realized he had been caught; however, Clove was already down the halls._

* * *

An embrace was the first thing Clove felt. The boy from his district pulled her close to him. Clove stood somewhat stunned. She could feel his breath on her neck, making her hair rise. Her hands trembled as she heard him whisper in her ear. He whispered he was sorry and he loved her, breaking Clove's heart even more. She could feel some tears slip from her eyes, but they were pushed away by the boy. She pulled from him, and sat next to Peeta. Clove was over the pain the boy from her home gave her. She would be the one to slay his life.

There was a tracker nest above Clove and her allies. Clove was stung, and she didn't know if she was hallucinating the sight of her lover's' mistress. She ran to the safety of the water, and dove herself into the water. She could feel her body relax, but then the visions came. Visions of her father, and visions of the boy from her home. She couldn't help but scream. Someone pulled her out of the water, and that would be the saving of her life.

Clove, once again, felt used. Peeta betrayed her. She cursed herself for being so native. She _hated_ herself for making the decision of trusting the untrustable. Her partner could see her distress, and he placed a hand on her lower back. She shoved him away. _As she ran away, she whispered a goodbye to the famous Cato Hadley._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Clove, Peeta, etc. I just own the emotions and use of the original plot.**

 **-Book Worm 1121**


End file.
